Say you will, Say you won't
by o'malley-anatomy95
Summary: Callie and George have come to an agreement. But what happens when a very important agreement, turns out to not be mutual?
1. Chapter 1

**Say you will say you won't**

_Ch.1_

"ARRRRRGG!!"

Callie was suddenly woken by her blaring alarm clock. She reached over and hit the snooze button to stop the horrible sound she sincerely hated. **She was not a morning person. **Callie turned around to greet her husband. He was the only one that gave her the courage to get up at such an early hour. Unfortunately he had woken up earlier for his shift at Seattle Grace Hospital. The only good thing about that was, she got an extra fifteen minutes of sleep.

Chief was finishing his coffee as Callie barged through the two swinging doors. "Dr. Torres-O'Malley where have you been, your shift started about 20 minutes ago?!?" Callie stumbled, and was desperately trying to find her words. There was no excuse, and she definitely couldn't make one off at the top of her head at the moment. "I over slept," she was finally able to say. "Well that seems to be the excuse quite often," Chief said sharply.

There was no use arguing. It was going to be a long day.

As Callie had predicted, it wasn't an easy day. But she was happy that she was able to sit back on the couch with George. Her head laid in his lap, and he stroked her dark silky hair. It was wonderful how they could both lay without saying a word, and it still be romantic.

Callie suddenly broke the silence with a question that caught George off guard. "Do you ever think of when we are going to start our own family?" George was confused. "Not really. I mean, I have, but I thought we agreed that a child wouldn't be able to fit in our busy schedules." Callie couldn't help but feel disappointed. She thought if she gave him time, he would change his mind. Apparently he hadn't.

Instead of telling him how she really felt, she just replied, "Yeah." But she so desperately wanted to let him know what was eating her up inside. She hated keeping something so big from the person she loved the most. But she knew what she wanted, and she wanted it bad.


	2. Chapter 2

_Ch.2_

_Callie and George had come to an agreement. Callie would take birth control pills, until they were ready to have children. Callie's parents would be furious if they had found out. She didn't tell them for fear of what they would say, or what they would do._

It was late morning, and Callie was in bed, as usual, when George barged in their apartment with loud grocery bags in his hands. "Callie! Get out of bed! I'm making breakfast, does pancakes sound good?"

Callie had tossed and turned all night. She wasn't feeling well at all. And the last thing she wanted to do was get out of bed. George waited for her reply, and got nothing. "Callie?" George dropped the grocery bags on the kitchen counter and entered their room to see what was going on. There he found Callie lying in bed as if she had been dead for about three days. "Are you alright babe?" George asked with concern in his voice. Callie felt like crap, but lied anyways. "Yeah, I'm fine. I think it's just something I ate yesterday." She could sense that George was getting ready to get into doctor mode. Quickly she added, "So how about those pancakes? I'm probably just over reacting. Mind over matter, right?"

- - - - - -

"Thanks for the breakfast Hun," Callie told George as she gave him a quick peck on the lips. "Hey, that's all I get for slaving over the stove for you?" Callie knew what George was suggesting, but she had more important things on her mind to deal with. "I have to go to the pharmacy and pick up my birth control." George pulled Callie on to the couch with him. "C'mon Callie, it's been a while since we both been off on the same day. I have things planned for us. And besides didn't you tell me that you already took your pill today?" Callie stood up from the couch and grabbed her purse. "I'll be back."

- - - - - -

Callie walked down the aisles of the pharmacy and knew what she should have been there for._Birth control pills_. She searched the shelves, and finally spotted what she had been looking for. _A pregnancy test_. She grabbed it quickly and rushed towards the cash register.

She wished the cashier would hurry up. If he wasn't an awkward, acne faced teenager, she would've blown up on him. As she paid, she looked around suspiciously. As if someone knew her dirty secret. As if someone knew her deceit.


End file.
